¿Alfa o Omega?
by jamonchanhale
Summary: Hola este es un fanfic omegaverse de kagao, donde la trama es igual a una mala porno y veran tantos horrores ortograficos gracias a mi teclado en celo espero tomates a gusto, disfruten o sufran este fanfic partipa en para el reto DAIKI'S MOTH! de la comunidad en español de kuroko no basket.


Bueno, Hola este es un fanfic omegaverse de kagao, donde la trama es igual a una mala porno y veran tantos horrores ortograficos gracias a mi teclado en celo espero tomates a gusto, disfruten o sufran este fanfic partipa en para el reto DAIKI'S MOTH! de la comunidad en español de kuroko no basket.

En fin Jamon fuera...

"Alfa" fue el pensamiento de kagami taiga al ver a aomine daiki jugafor estrella de touou y antiguo compañero del sexto jugador fantasma kuroko tatsuya, el cual era su amigo ahora, fue en ese momento cuando no sabia quien era, en el que penso que seria alguien mas, cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez en una cancha, sin piedad mostro el abismo de habilidades que los separaba.

Como no odiar a ese imbecil con poses, aires de grandeza y el ego por las nubes, pensaba kagami.

-tu luz es muy debil- dijo en tono arrogante, mientras jugaban por primera vez, haciendo hervir la sangre de kagami y enfureciendo su propio instinto, en definitiva era un maldito desgraciado, era como si algo no cuadrara del todo habia ocasiones donde kagami creia olfatear un aroma diferente en aomine la mayoria del tiempo era como neutro haci que pendo que era un beta actuando como engreido ya que lo imbecil de los alfas ya venia incluido.

A pesar que kagami era un alfa nunca fue agresivo como otros, talvez algo terco pero nunca humillo a un omega en su vida ya que su madre y amigo himuro eran omegas siempre los protegia.

kagami poco le importaba tener una pareja, despues de que su familia lo mandara a vivir a japon el basket y la comida era lo primordial en su cabeza de ahi casi todo pasa a segundo plano y cuando se encontro con la generacion milagrosa fue lo mejor, lo que aun no entendia era como despues de todo se encontraba jugando con aomine en ese momento, cada uno estaba cansado, kagami respiraba con fuerza y el sudor se deslizaba por frente no podia desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro, joder aunque nunca lo admitieran ambos disfrutaban de sus one vs one que tenian aveces simplemente se encontraban casualmente en la cancha, pero ahora se habia vuelto una rutina agradabe el quedar para verse lo cual sorprendia y perturbaba un poco a kagami lo bien que se llevaban.

-oi idiota vas moverte o acaso ya te diste cuenta que el unico que puede vencerme soy yo-dijo aomine cuando en un movimiento tan rapido le quito el balon a kagami y metio una encestada perfecta con esa fuerza descomunal que tiene.

-eh acaso vas alardear cuando el marcador es 70 vs 72 te recuerdo que hace poco estabamos empatados- rapidamente kagami contrataco y en cuanto termino de hablar se lanzo con todo hacia aomine para quitarle el balon cuando comenzo a caer el diluvio de noe en menos de 2 minutos

-es encerio maldicion- dijo aomine, _o estoy jodido, muy jodido tengo que salir de aqui ya_ penso sabia muy bien lo que la lluvia significaba para el, solo su familia y kuroko lo sabian a pesar que toda su vida la vivio como beta el en realidad era omega usaba cremas que ocultaban su aroma pero la lluvia mas crema y que tenia a un alfa tonto a un lado era muy mala ecuacion.

-oye aomine sigueme-hablo kagami.

-espera, que estas haciendo torp...-sin que pudiera terminar de hablar, kagami tomo la muñeca de aomine y salio disparado corriendo hacia el frente el peliazul confundido y preocupado de que el agua desvaneciera su efecto corrio lo mas rapido posible detras de kagami hasta que llegaron a un edificio grande donde era el departamento de kagami sin perder el tiempo entraron y ya en el elevador estaban tratando de regular sus respiraciones, lo sintio, ese aroma que soltaba aomine de en vez en cuando cuando se encontraba con kagami inconsientemente, _delicioso, pero que es,_ pensaba ya lo habia notado antes cuando se veia con aomine pero siempre era una simple fragancia haci que pensaba que era solo el aroma de algun omega que se le quedaba a el peliazul ya que era reconocido por ser un dean winchester con las chicas osea un casanova completo, pero ahora solo estaban ellos dos solos en el elevador, cuando este se abrio el primero en salir fue aomine que por la mirada de kagami estaba pensando que talvez no fue tan buena idea el estar aqui.

-hey te vas a quedar ahi todo el dia o vas abrir- _Que bien que tengo mi mochila estare bien si solo me pongo mas crema,_ penso.

-si, si, si voy señor gruñon- kagami saco su llave de su propia mochila que era un valde de agua gracias a la lluvia. Abrio la puerta dejo su mochila cuando volteo para decirle al moreno que hiciera lo mismo se quedo estatico al ver a aomine de rodillas en el piso, preocupado se acerco para ver que le sucedida no sabia porque pero su instinto se puso como loco al verlo haci tenia que ayudarlo ya, _eh otra vez este olor, oh estan dulce pero eso no significa que...,-_ aomine acaso tu eres omega- no podia parar de olfatear, encerio ese aroma era de ahomine.

mientras que kagami seguia confundido de la procedencia del aroma los pensamientos del moreno eran un desastre, en cuantro entro puedo sentir que el calor no era solo por la distancia que corrieron, _es una jodida broma verdad, tiene que ser mentira, no me puede estar pasando esto a mi, no ahora y mucho menos aqui demonios tetsu me lo dijo no debi de salir hoy, joder, joder esto es malo,_ penso mientras sentia como su temperatura comenzaba a subir y el olor de kagami lo esta mareando.

-Aomine acaso no me digas que tu eres un omega y tu, tu..estas...- no puedo terminar la frase cuando aomine salio corriendo al baño, _ya esta estoy muerto,_ penso aomine mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, kagami seguia en la entrada todo parecia encagar ahora, el porque sus encuentros y el porque de ese aroma todo era porque aomine era omega _, quien lo creoa el gran egocentrico ahomine siendo omega,_ por lo poco que sabia de las jerarquias el moreno deberia estar en celo por lo fuerte de su olor ya que solo ocas veces lo a sentido eso significaba que estaba en celo y siendo un alfa, _tengo que salir de aqui, pero si lo dejo el, no puedo hacerlo no quiero._ kagami si quere idiota quien diria que hasta sentir a su omega en celo este se daria cuenta.

-mierda, mierda, estoy acabo -aomine que segui en el baño cada vez se sentoa mas y mas necesitado, su entrada comenzaba a soltar fuidos y su pene se encontraba erecto ya, _ohh dios... necesito que me atienda joder.._

-aomine necesito hablar, yo no te hare nada que no quieras yo lo siento fue mala idea traerte aqui saldre un momento-dijo apesar que el aroma de celo ya estaba por toda la casa aun podia mantener la poca cordura que aun tenia haci que tenia que salir cuanto antes, _no, no que no se vaya ,detenlo,_ decia el instinto de aomine no podia su celo ya habia nublado su mente en lo unico que podia pensar era en lo bien que olia detras de es puerta y ni loco dejaria irse a kagami.

-espera kagami- abrio la puerta y cuando hiba detenerlo sus piernas pierden fuerza terminando en los brazos de kagami entonces en ese momento cuando sus miradas chocan y los sentimientos comienzan a fluir mezclados con la excitacion ambos lo saben que ya nada sera como antes.

Buano espero que les guste y pos no hay hard porque se me olvido ups

primer fanfic que escribo disfruten.


End file.
